Hush, hush the world is quiet
by Ohklainers
Summary: Romance is in the air when Blaine decides to drop by Kurt's house for the weekend in search of some 'bonding' time. new feelings are expressed, thoughts are exchanged, and love comes full circle. But will their relationship be ruined over a small kiss?


"Kurt. Come on. Let me in."

"No! I hate you!"

Blaine was seated outside of Kurt's room, leaning his head against the door.

"Please Kurt?" Blaine asked. No answer. "It wasn't my fault." He said sincerely.

"It's _always_ your fault Blaine!" Kurt screamed, getting up from his bed. His eyes were red and his hands were clenched into tight fists. "You ruin everything!" Kurt ran his hand over his eyes, wiping at his tears.

"Come on Kurt. Don't do this. I love you-"

"NO YOU DON'T YOU JERK! YOU BROKE MY HEART!" Kurt fell back onto the bed, burying his head into his pillow.

* * *

><p>Things for Kurt and Blaine had actually been pretty good up until a few days ago. Blaine was sleeping over Kurt's house over the weekend for some bonding time. They had been so busy with their school work that they hardly had any time for each other. So they were going to take advantage of this weekend together.<p>

It had started off as any other day when Kurt and Blaine were together: Both of them were cuddling on the sofa, playing with each other's hair, bodies pressed against each other and staring adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Come here." Blaine said softly. Kurt tried to bite back a smile as he inched closer to Blaine. He gently nudged Kurt's head so that it rested on his own chest. Kurt placed one of his hands on Blaine's chest as he closed his eyes and listened to the other boy's heartbeat.

"I feel so at peace whenever we're together." Kurt whispered. "I feel like all of the world's troubles are gone… I feel safe."

Blaine had never really thought about that before. When Blaine usually came over, Burt was usually home. And if not Burt, then Finn or his mother. But now that they were away from family and friends, Blaine could actually talk about his emotions without feeling awkward or embarrassed.

"When you think about it" Kurt continued. "We were really lucky to have found each other."

"I should have seen all of this coming too. How you flirted with me, how you always smiled when we were together, the hugging when I had to leave." Blaine laughed as his right hand instinctively skimmed over the small of Kurt's back. He closed his eyes, and just took in the moment, forever grateful of his wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

><p>After about an hour, the talking and cuddling soon turned into making out and biting.<p>

Blaine placed gentle, chaste kisses on Kurt's neck. He slowly made his way up to his chin, then his cheek. Kurt giggled as Blaine nipped at Kurt's cheek. Blaine then kissed Kurt in one swift motion, holding his face in his hands. Kurt kissed back, closing his eyes and letting the moment sink in.

"Mmfh." Kurt mumbled. He quickly broke off the kiss, reaching inside of his pocket. "Hold on." He said, looking over at Blaine to see the confused look on his face. Kurt pulled out a silver studded IPod and placed it on one of the speakers by the couch. Blaine smiled as the song 'Teenage Dream' played throughout the house.

"Perfect." Blaine said. He pulled Kurt closer and leaned in for another kiss. Kurt positioned himself so that he was on top of Blaine, kissing him emotion and craving.

"You're eager." Blaine said as he parted with Kurt. Kurt moved so that his and Blaine's lips were barley touching.

"Shh. It's just us tonight. Tonight… we're immortal." The song drifted around the room, sending chills up Kurt's back. He just wanted this moment forever. He never wanted it to end.

_Let's go all, the way tonight_

_ No regrets, just love_

_ We can dance, until we die_

_ You and I, we'll be young forever_

"_You make me… feel like I'm living a teenage dream…_" Blaine started to sing as he gazed into Kurt's eyes. He got side-tracked for a moment, for he was lost in the haze of blue and green. "_The way you turn me on…_"

Blaine slowly leaned in for another kiss, running his hands through Kurt's hair. Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's back, letting a soft moan escape his lips as Blaine bit his lower lip. Their tongues danced with each other, going over the area that they both knew so well. Blaine rolled over, still holding Kurt in his arms.

"I love you." He said as they parted for a split second.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt smiled at the boy next of him. He starred into his eyes, being consumed by his presence. "I could stare into your eyes forever."

"They're nothing compared to yours." Blaine said as he poked Kurt's nose. Kurt's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he smiled ever so slightly. "And I love how you blush every time I compliment you."

"Stop it." Kurt giggled as he played with a curl that was poking out of Blaine's hair.

"I love your nose."

Kurt looked down, still smiling.

"I love your hair. I love your ears. I love your neck. And I love your smile."

Kurt's head shot up. "I hate my smile."

"How could you say that? I think it's adorable!" Blaine said as sincerely as he could.

"I hate it. I always have."

"Why?" Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"It's just always been one of my biggest insecurities… You never see my teeth, and when I grin too wide, I look like the Cheshire cat."

Blaine grinned. "Well I love it. And I always will." Kurt gave a small laugh.

"Well I think that your height is adorable!"

"What are you imposing?" Blaine said, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well there's obviously some… difference between us two."

"I'm almost as tall as you! Shut up!" Blaine sat up to look at Kurt.

"I'm kidding with you! Calm down Blainey-Bug"

"Blainey-Bug? That's just horrible."

"Aw come on! It's cute!"

"Why do we have to have pet names?" Blaine said with a moan.

"Because it's adorable and because we can." Kurt's smile widened.

"Fine… Hummel-Berry."

"No. No. absolutely not." Kurt shook his head slightly.

"Hummel-Berry! Hummel- Berry!"

"Stop it!" Kurt said as he covered his ears with his hands. Blaine rolled over as he pinned Kurt down, strapping his arms at his sides.

"Let me go Blaine Anderson!" Kurt screamed.

"No way Hummel-Berry!"

"Don't call me that! That's the name of me and Rachel when we hang out! It just sounds sick!"

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend as he lay underneath him. "Is my Hummel-Berry upset?" Blaine said with a wicked grin. _How far can I push him until he gets really mad_? Blaine wondered to himself.

"Yes. Hummel-Berry is very upset." Kurt put on a fake little pout.

Blaine leaned down and kissed his boyfriend on his lips.

"Not so much after that." Kurt said, starting to relax from Blaine's hold. Blaine merely laughed and kissed Kurt again.

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as you keep doing that."

"You're so cheesy." Blaine kissed Kurt once more, this time with more feeling.

"The cheesiest." Kurt smiled.

Blaine released his grip on Kurt as he moved to kiss him again. Blaine made a small moan as Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, trying to find the end of his T-shirt. They parted for a second so that Kurt could take off Blaine's shirt, but were lip-locked once again. Blaine moved so that he was lying _next_ to Kurt, instead of on top of him. Blaine was about to take off Kurt's shirt as he heard the door click, which meant that someone had unlocked it. Blaine merely stood there, frozen to the spot, hoping that Kurt's father hadn't just walked in on them in the middle of a make out session.

"What?" Kurt asked, turning his head around. "Oh.." was all Kurt could say as he saw who was at the door.

* * *

><p>Finn looked horribly awkward as he held the girl next to him. She was blonde and pale, and Kurt had never seen her before. Kurt quickly rose from the couch, followed by Blaine. He still had his shirt off, and the music was still playing.<p>

"F-Fin! What are you doing home?"

"Uhh.. Me and Lauren wanted dinner… We met at breadsticks… We bumped into each other and started to get to know each other." Finn said, motioning toward the girl next to him. Blaine bent over and picked his T-shirt off the floor. He slipped it back on, looking horribly embarrassed.

"Should we go then?" Kurt's cheeks were growing redder every second.

"Well, you guys don't ha-"

"Don't be silly." Blaine interrupted. "Me and Kurt were going to head upstairs anyway."

Kurt slapped his forehead. "Just kill me now." He mumbled, his cheeks as bright as ever. Lauren giggled.

Blaine reached over for Kurt's IPod and slipped it into his back pocket. "Come on." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and led him upstairs to his room. He opened the door as Blaine hurried inside. Blaine flipped on the light switch and strutted over to the middle of the room as Kurt closed the door behind him. Blaine placed the IPod on the stereo and put on 'Animal' as Kurt locked the door. He spun around and gave Blaine a death glare. Then he burst into laughter, followed by his boyfriend.

"Oh my goodness." Kurt managed to say between laughs.

"I'm so sorry." Blaine was doubled over, still laughing.

"What are you trying to do? Like honestly Blaine." Kurt could tell that Blaine was still laughing, even though he wasn't making any noise.

The music floated through the air, creating an enchanting atmosphere.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet_

After about several moments, Blaine lifted his head up.

_Hush, hush we both can't fight it_

He had a smile on his face that could only say one thing.

_It's us that made this mess_

"I love you." Blaine said. And that was it. Kurt grinned and walked over to his boyfriend, kissing him on the head.

"Love you too baby." Kurt skipped over to his bed, and dived onto it. He fixed a piece of his hair, and then motioned for Blaine to come over. Blaine gladly walked over to Kurt's bed, and snuggled up next to him.

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight._

"So Blaine." Kurt said as he grabbed one of Blaine's hands.

"So Kurt." Blaine said, laying his head in the curve of Kurt's neck.

"I have a favor to ask."

"Please no more dress ups." Blaine leaned his head back in exaggeration.

"No! Not that. Not now anyway."

"Then what?" Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"Well… You may already know that there's a small semi-formal dance next Wednesday at my school."

"Kuuuuuuurt. You know how I feel about dances."

"Shh! Let me finish! And besides… You were fine at prom. You were honorable actually." Kurt felt his cheeks go red.

Blaine smiled slightly as he kissed Kurt's hand.

"Anyway. Mr. Shue is hosting it, and he needs a little help with decorations and food and everything. Mercedes already agreed to sign up for it."

"So you were wondering if I wanted to help?" He had a perplexed look on his face. "I don't even go there."

"I know, I know. But I talked to Mr. Shue about you might wanting to help out. And he has no problem with it. We could cook together, and shop for party streamers and banners! And then we could dance with Mercedes and Mr. Shue while we set it all up!"

Blaine furrowed his brow. He sighed and waited a while before replying. "I'd be happy to." He tried to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder but Kurt jumped off the bed and was jumping up and down and twirling in circles. Blaine hid a small laugh.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Blaine! You won't regret this!" He ran back over to the bed and gave Blaine a quick kiss. Kurt gave another victory dance, but it was cut short when he tripped on the corner of his rug. He fell face first on the ground, giving a small yelp.

"Kurt!" Blaine rushed over and held Kurt's head up.

"Ow ow ow ow." He bent his knee and held his ankle, inspecting it from every angle.

"Are you ok?" Blaine checked Kurt's head for any signs of a concussion or bump.

"Urg- I dunno…" He slipped off his shoe and pulled off his sock. Kurt's ankle was already beginning to swell, and it was turning a light shade of purple. "Oh shit."

"Do we need to go to the hospital?" Blaine looked around the room, then back at Kurt's foot.

"I think it just needs ice."

"A-are you sure? I'd hate for this to get worse."

"I'll be fine. I just won't be dancing in Glee club for a while.." Kurt's face fell a little.

"I still think we should go to the hospital." Blaine reached for his keys in his back pocket. But Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand before he could pull them out.

"Trust me. Doctors never help. If we go, we would have waited three hours, only to find out that all I had to do was ice it."

" I don't know Kurt… It looks pretty bad."

"Blainers. Trust me. All I need is ice." Kurt kissed Blaine's head.

"Right. Ice. Ice." Blaine looked horribly confused, still staring at Kurt's foot.

"Downstairs Blaine…" He ran his hand through Blaine's hair, trying to comfort him.

"Right. I'll be right back."

Kurt smiled slightly as Blaine got up and walked out of Kurt's room. "Just ask Finn if you need help trying to make frozen water!"

* * *

><p>Blaine stumbled down the steps, his mind wandering. He looked across the room, back at the stairs, then back over to the living room. Lauren was sitting on the couch looking horridly bored.<p>

"Hey!" Blaine called.

Lauren's head shot up. "Oh… Um, hi." She smiled slightly.

"Sorry about our… that… On the couch…" Blaine hopped off the bottom step, walking toward Lauren.

"Oh no! it's fine!" Blaine looked down at the floor. He lifted his head up, and extended his hand.

"Name's Blaine."

"Nice to meet you." She took his hand, blushing.

"Uh, where's Finn?"

"Oh. He went out to get our Chinese food we ordered I think…"

"Mmm." Blaine strutted into the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Blaine could hear Lauren's voice wandering from the living room. "So you and Kurt are…?"

"We're going out."He said, his back to Lauren. He grabbed a paper towel from the paper towel holder and opened the freezer.

"Ahh." Lauren looked Blaine over, studying him at every angle. Blaine grabbed a few ice cubes and wrapped them in the paper towel. "How long?" Lauren asked.

"Huh?" Blaine turned around, giving Lauren a confused look.

"How long have you guys been going out?"

"For a while now…" Blaine felt horribly guilty, leaving Kurt up in the room all alone. His ankle could be broken for all they knew.

Lauren raised one of her eyebrows.

"What?" Blaine said with a laugh, thinking that he had done something wrong.

"Nothing…"

Blaine walked back into the living room, shifting his hands around the bag of ice. Lauren quickly got up from the couch and walked over to Blaine. She backed him up into the wall, getting extremely close to him. Blaine's eyes were a mixture of confusion, and nervousness as Lauren placed her hands on the wall beside Blaine's head.

"Can I help yo-" Blaine began to say, but was cut short when Lauren kissed him envyingly.

"Lauren!" Blaine yelled, pushing at the girl in front of him. "If you didn't see earlier, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh please. You can't fool me. With those looks and that attitude, you can land anyone that you wanted. Why waste it on another boy?" Lauren twirled a part of her hair, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me? I love Kurt. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I think he's better than any girl out there. Or boy for that matter."

"You can say that all you want. But don't act like you didn't enjoy that kiss just now."

"I-I." Blaine stuttered, his cheeks going red.

"See?" Lauren skipped back over to the couch.

"Look. I'm not saying that you're a horrible kisser… Wait. That came out wrong." Blaine rubbed the back of his neck, which was becoming increasingly hot.

Lauren walked back over to Blaine, grabbing his shirt.

"Lau-" Lauren kissed Blaine once again, running her hand along his back. Blaine tried to fight back, but Lauren merely pressed them closer together. She walked both of them over to the couch, getting more affectionate.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still lying on the floor, completely unaware that his boyfriend was being groped by Finn's date. Kurt sighed, looking around his room. The song 'It's not usual' was playing now.<p>

"_It's not unusual, to be loved, by anyone_." He sang along, getting lost in the music. After about 5 minutes of drumming his fingers and tapping his foot, Kurt was starting to come back into reality. _Where in all of the single ladies was Blaine?_ Kurt sighed as he hoisted himself up, hoping to the door on his good foot. He jumped down the hallway, and stopped to catch his breath at the top of the stairs. He moaned as he sat on the top step, scooting his way down the steps slowly. He got up halfway, looking over in the dimly lighted living room. Kurt was expecting Finn and Lauren to be cuddling close up against each other, but got Blaine and Lauren making out instead.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt said, horror struck.

Lauren parted the kiss with an annoyed look on her face. Blaine turned his head toward Kurt, a look of pure sympathy on his face. "Kurt… No… This didn't happen." Kurt merely shook his head, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Kurt… Please don't cry." Blaine got off of the couch, walking over to Kurt.

Kurt turned around, walked back up the steps, and locked himself in his room.

"Thanks." Blaine shot at Lauren. "I think that you'd better leave. Now."

Lauren grabbed her purse off of the table, gave Blaine another look over, and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt sobbed into his pillow, regretting every decision he ever made with Blaine. He knew that he was over exaggerating. But that didn't mean that cheating still didn't hurt. He heard the creak in the steps as Blaine walked briskly up the stairs. Blaine gently knocked at Kurt's door, laying his head on the cold, hard wood.<p>

"Kurt… I know you're probably _really_ mad at me. If I came downstairs and saw you macking on a girl's lips, I'd be pretty upset too. But what you saw out there wasn't what you think it was. I would _never_ cheat on you. Not in a million years." Blaine waited for a response but didn't get one. He could hear the muffled cries of his lover. Blaine sighed and sat down on the floor, resting on the door.

Kurt couldn't help but be mad at Blaine. After everything that they had been through. All the pain, all the hurt. Just for it to be thrown away.

"Kurt… Come on… let me in."

Kurt lifted his head up. So many emotions were buzzing around in his head. Hurt, anger, sorrow, denial. "No! I hate you!"

Blaine flinched a little. But he already figured that he had that coming. "Please Kurt? It wasn't my fault."

"No! It's always your fault Blaine! You're so oblivious to everything! This isn't just because of that… that girl! It's _everything_ that you've ever done. You toy with people emotions. Mine included. And you never take anything into consideration. You ruin everything!" By this point, Kurt was yelling, and he had gotten up from the bed.

"Hummel-berry. Please don't do this. It was a mistake."

"Don't you _dare_ call me that. You lost that right the moment that you were intimate with that… thing!"

Blaine knew that arguing and protesting wouldn't get him anywhere. It would probably just make things worse between them. So he ran downstairs into the basement, and rifled through the closet for something that he knew would make everything all better.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying on his back on his bed, not really thinking about anything in particular. He wasn't furious with Blaine, and he decided to let Blaine explain what happened if he brought it up again. But it had been a rather long day for both of them, with glee practice and everything, so Kurt was beginning to drift off into a light sleep.<p>

Kurt thought he was dreaming when he heard the strum of a guitar string, then what seemed to be the voice of an angel. But Kurt opened his eyes to find that he wasn't dreaming. He could hear the most beautiful tone being played on a guitar, coming from right outside his door. Kurt knew this song too well. It was one of his favorites. Blaine's voice hung over the air, making Kurt crack a small smile.

"_Take my hand_

_ I'll teach you to dance_

_ I'll spin you around_

_ Won't let you fall down_." Blaine's hand skimmed over the metal strings, letting his emotion come out into his voice. He closed his eyes, and so did Kurt. Kurt ran over the lyrics in his head, thinking of all the times that Blaine had made him smile or laugh.

"_Would you let me lead?_

_ You can step on my feet_

_ Give it a try_

_ It'll be alright_." Kurt was being to tear up. He knew Blaine. And he knew that the kiss wasn't his fault. He would never do that. Nor he would to him.

"_The rooms hush, hush_

_ And now's our moment_

_ Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_ Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_ We're doing this right_." Blaine shifted his feet, picking at the guitar's strings. Kurt took a shuttery breath in, then opened his eyes and slowly got up from the bed. Blaine could hear the soft whisper of Kurt's voice from inside his room.

"_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_ Spotlight shine, it's all about us_

_ It's all about us" Kurt's hand was placed on the shiny door handle._

_ "And every heart in the room will melt_

_ This is a feeling I've never felt_

_ But it's all about us_." Blaine lifted his head up when he saw a patch of light hit the guitar. Kurt was standing in the doorway, his eyes red. He was smiling, and had a look on his face that said _I'm sorry._ Kurt took up the next part, singing louder.

"_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave_

_ Don't know what gotten into me_

_ Why I feel this way_

_ Can we dance, real slow?_

_ Can I hold you real close_?" Kurt walked over to stand closer to Blaine, who was also starting to cry.

"_The rooms hush, hush_

_ And now's our moment_

_ Take it in, feel it all, and hold it_

_ Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_ We're doing this right_." They spun around each other, staring into each other's eyes and getting consumed by they're presence. They began to slow down as the last verse came.

"_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_ Spotlight shine, it's all about us_

_ It's all about us_

_ And every heart in the room will melt_

_ This is a feeling I've never felt_

_ But it's all about us_." Blaine strummed the last chord, and placed the guitar on the floor. He turned around to face Kurt. They both pulled each other in for a hug.

"Kurt I'm so sorry." He gripped his hands tighter around Kurt's back.

"It wasn't your fault, I know. I'm just glad to know that you would never do that to me."

"Never. Not in a million years." They didn't hold back their tears. But they weren't crying because they were sad. They were just happy to be with each other, to be with the person that they loved. They pulled out of the hug, smiling with glee. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own.

"Now come on… We have a party to cook for."


End file.
